


Irrevocable

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: After an evening spent reminiscing about the past, Arisa embarks on reminding Saaya of the things that would never change between them..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Irrevocable

* * *

Over the years, Arisa had improved with her social anxieties to a point where she didn't feel like digging a hole and hiding in it till whomever approached her had disappeared.

Or till she dug to the centre of the earth. 

That being said, certain situations still exhausted her and reunions were no different. As much as the conversation were fruitful and reinvigorating, it transported her back to a time where they were still Poppin'Party. 

Their previous lives of being in a band and attaining a substantial amount of success had satiated whatever it was that they were looking to do back than. They'd evinced their talents repeatedly with numerous albums and tours, taking the industry by storm till the group had contently dialled it down over the last few years. 

Some of their friends continued down that route but for Arisa and Saaya, they opted for a more bucolic approach to life.

The two had settled down, moved in together and lived out their days pursuing the more grounded of professions. 

Such were the quotidian events of the reunion that they held at their home, catching up with what everyone had been up to since the decade they had left college and it was warming to see their friends gratified in what paths they had pursued.

Arisa didn't mind expanding her   
boundaries a tad if it meant that she could spend a few hours with the familiar faces she had grown up with in one place. 

But with that said, Arisa couldn't deny that she was relieved to finally be in the tranquil silence of her home and getting ready to pass out for a few hours before the start of work the following morning.

Arisa exhaled as she sat on the edge of the bed, removing her wedding ring and watch to place them on the nightstand as she heard Saaya shuffle behind her.

"Tired?".

"Like I could sleep through the entirety of winter like a youkai".

Saaya chuckled and got up from the bed, reaching over to where Arisa was. Gently, she held the blonde by the waist and pulled her onto the bed properly before getting comfortable by sitting behind her.

Arisa was about to refute the intrusion when Saaya's hands kneaded over her shoulders and that simple move alone drained out the tension she had felt. Saaya moved her hair out of the way so that it rested over Arisa's chest, the expanse of skin being on show from the dip of her nightdress allowing her to press over the tense back 

The strength of the brunette's hands began to work over her shoulders, causing Arisa to suddenly feel like she could just melt and disperse into the air.

The perks of having a wife that not only is a baker, but was a drummer.

Her body slumped forward as her hands rested on Saaya's legs that were either side of her, squeezing in a pleasant reaction to what the woman behind her was doing.

"You did well tonight, Arisa" Saaya murmured, pressing down slightly harder as she lowered her palms and rested them over Arisa's shoulder blades and pushed in, feeling the woman crumble beneath her fingertips.

"Is that a nice way of saying, 'Congratulations, Arisa, you didn't stab anyone today'?".

Saaya laughed, pressing a kiss to the nape of her wife's neck, "You said it, not me".

It wasn't like Arisa could controvert it as she leaned back against Saaya's chest, nuzzling her nose against the woman's cheek when she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "You're not wrong but yes, it went fine, nobody lost an eye or their voice " she laughed softly, "Everyone has grown up, even Kasumi and Kokoro".

"It's weird, right?" Saaya stated, lips pressing over Arisa's shoulder, "From the life we had back then, so much has changed. Nothing in this world can avoid growth. I mean, look at you and me".

"Sounds like you regret marrying me, Saaya".

Saaya said nothing which worried Arisa who shuffled in her wife's embrace, causing the brunette to grin, "You know that wasn't what I meant. It's a nice thought. We all went through our fair share of problems so having everyone over tonight was fun".

"I get you" Arisa hummed, tilting her head to the side to allow her wife to pepper more kisses on her skin. 

"Well, you do since you do _have_ me".

Saaya's teasing was as vexatious as ever and Arisa loved it, loved her. She couldn't think of Saaya as any other way, her quirks included which had only flourished into something more entertaining. 

"I do" she replied hazily, waking up again when Saaya's hand brushed up her stomach and over her chest to rest on her heart.

Even now it was beating erratically for the woman behind her and if it was to jump out at that moment, Saaya would still catch it

"Want to sleep now?".

"Not yet, I..".

Arisa manoeuvred herself on her wife's lap till she was facing her and stood on her knees, shaking her head whilst cupping Saaya's face and leaned down to kiss her. The action itself was loaded with the entirety of what Arisa was feeling at that moment, the unadulterated love she had for Saaya which had strengthened throughout their years together. 

Saaya was only happy to reciprocate as the dimmed room and the atmosphere seemed to be setting it up on its own. She felt the blonde's lips trail over her own, light pecks being placed over it before she switched to the other side and caught her top lip between her teeth, tugging it gently before letting go. 

"I love you, Saaya".

Arisa readily admitting feelings was a way to take Saaya's breath away which Arisa was familiar with and she couldn't help the smirk as she pushed Saaya backwards till she landed onto the mattress, hands still on Arisa's thighs.

"I love you too".

It was strained, but not out of inanition, but out of exaltation while she looked up at her wife's looming figure in the midst of removing the soft material of her nightwear, now left in her underwear.

Saaya could only follow the cadence Arisa set when she hovered lower onto her, one hand going into the brunette hair, the other canvassing down till she could get to the waistband of Saaya's underwear and then dragged her fingers to remove them.

Her wife's t-shirt could be spared from the ordeal as Arisa felt too restless, too starved from having Saaya at a touch away. 

She remained on her abdomen, watching the way Saaya's teeth slammed together when she relished at the feeling of Arisa's fingertips sliding over her lower lips that had began to get damp the more the playful fingers rubbed over the slit. Arisa was delighted in seeing her wife like this, more so knowing that she would be the _only_ to bring Saaya to this state, no matter how many of the others had made not so thinly veiled comments about wishing they had been the one to end up with her. 

Because it didn't matter now, Saaya was _hers_.

The brunette was crumbling around her finger when she dipped in, feeling a slight resistance before she was allowed further access when Saaya spread her legs. Her hips jut upwards as her nails dug into the flesh of Arisa's thighs when the tip of the blonde's finger had slowly slipped through, deep enough before she retracted it again.

Arisa's face had gotten closer to Saaya's own so the brunette took the opportunity to focus on her venereal expression. Her cheeks were dusted pink, mouth slightly parted like the sensation of her wife clenching around her finger was _exactly_ what she needed tonight. Saaya could only gulp back a myriad of throaty gasps at both the image of the blonde and the motions of Arisa's thumb circling over her clit when she entered her with her index finger and pushed against her walls.

"Saaya.." Arisa breathed out when Saaya departed from the control of her body, spasms running rife with each action of Arisa making love to her.

The roughness in Arisa's usually mellow voice did things to Saaya who was reduced to tipping her head back when her wife pursued bringing her to an shattering orgasm, thumb relentless skimming over the pulsing muscle that was her clit. 

First languid, then rapidly.

Lines that quickly shifted to swirls

Patterns morphing to letters. 

The range of steady motions, coupled with the finger thrusting in and out of her was making Saaya squirm as she shouted out, clamping her hands behind Arisa's back and hooking her fingers under the band of the blonde's bra to keep her balanced on her.

Maybe it was the nostalgia, perhaps it was the realisation of how far they had come together which had ignited the encompassing need they had for each other and a _want_ to surrender to it all. 

Whatever it was, Arisa was determined in reminding Saaya that she was hers. 

That no matter where they went from then on, they'd be together. 

Arisa's lips fitted over Saaya's after she kissed her way up the baker's throat and whispered similar sentiments when she began to lose control considering how Saaya was trembling over her hand, unable to hold back from submitting to what Arisa was doing to her. Saaya was gasping now, her body burning while Arisa nipped at her lips, thumb holding down the trembling nub whilst rubbing it. The finger inside her was following the motion, now drenched and as warm as the exterior of Saaya's body. 

For Arisa, the sight was _everything_.

Watching Saaya come undone was everything.

Arisa bit back a groan when Saaya's head hit the mattress again and she moaned out, her reprieve shrouding her. 

She held onto Arisa tighter, hands crawling down to the blonde's lower spine that was arched as the soles of her own feet burrowed into the bed while the waves rippled throughout her. 

Arisa's paced yet brash methods often caught Saaya off guard and right now was no different. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see the flushed face of her wife who still remained inside her. It took a moment for her lungs to settle, for her hips to stop shuddering under Arisa's thighs that were wet. 

The blonde's gaze shifted into worry, "Saaya? You okay?" she asked tentatively whilst using her free hand to stroke her wife's exerted face. 

Saaya nuzzled into Arisa's palm and smiled up at her, "Yeah" she exhaled, satiated, "I just figured that we're not going to be sleeping for a while, huh".

"That's _your_ fault, you know" Arisa countered with a soft smile. 

Saaya grinned, tucking back an errant strand of blonde hair behind Arisa's ear as she brought her down to kiss her again before saying, "I don't mind".

Because she didn't, Arisa was everything to her and vice versa so if the result of nostalgia was to embroil themselves in each other in every aspect, then it certainly wasn't a negative.

Not when they had many more nights and days ahead, subsumed in the throes of a mundane yet perfect life.

With that thought in mind, Saaya splayed her fingers into Arisa's hair to bring her into another kiss, one heaving with passion that Arisa easily became trapped into. 

The hands tangling her hair and scratching into the scalp just aided in the tight sensations forming in Arisa's stomach, her voluptuous hips involuntarily grinding over Saaya's abdomen when she scooted up on her further.

Whether the dampness on her skin was from Saaya's or her own impending release, the blonde was unsure, not that it mattered right now as Saaya was well on her way of leading her to her own undoing. 

The fingers departed from her hair to slide down Arisa's back and to her bra, skilled fingers setting the clasp on the black material free. It wasn't a moment later that the warm air hit her comely body and she faltered whilst still on her knees, breaking their kiss to find her lips pressed against Saaya neck. 

"Arisa.." Saaya breathed out into her ear before trapping the lobe between her lips, sucking it which only made her hips buck further down onto Saaya's skin, "I want you". 

Arisa mumbled something that couldn't be discerned as her hands clenched the duvet on either side of Saaya's head, mouth wet and painting over the brunette's neck when she felt Saaya's hand sneak down between their bodies and into her underwear. 

The brunette wrapped her other arm over Arisa's waist as her upper body was now flush against her own, the lower half up and pushed back against Saaya's thighs when she propped her legs up, feet on the mattress. 

It gave Saaya the precise angle to slide into her wife, each knuckle being consumed by the woman's pulsing walls, the heat coating Saaya's finger instantly. 

If Arisa could see her expression, she'd notice the sheer thrill on Saaya's face at the way Arisa was awaiting for her to take her over the edge. 

It was something Saaya prided herself in, being the anchor to steady Arisa whenever she felt like she was about to float away, regardless of the situation. 

She'd always be there to keep her grounded, a point she enunciated with her words over the blonde's shoulder, kissing it. 

Arisa shuddered, eyes clamped shut as she rode Saaya's finger, her teeth biting down onto the duvet with each collision of the strong finger inside her and the palm jutting up to press into her clit.

Saaya's words wrapped around her in the way her arm was keeping her body pressed down on hers, skin flushed and cumulating perspiration with each movement of her Arisa's hips and her hand matching the pace. 

Sleep had truly alluded both of their plans as their bedroom became a haven for their strained breaths, writhing bodies and satisfied minds. 

Each of the aforementioned points were being hammered home as the cadence of Arisa moving increased with Saaya keeping in tune, lips curving over Arisa's shoulder where her neck met. She kept her teeth in to pull at the skin, knowing that it was only vivifying Arisa's impending efflorescent orgasm. It was fast approaching, the saturated dampness seeping over and out onto Saaya's palms and into her abdomen as Arisa's tells started showing. 

The blonde was close, close enough that Saaya could hear the way her teeth slammed together after releasing the sheets and searched for something harder to bite down into to ride out the unrelenting storm. One that was was coiling in her stomach, thighs and lower back with each thrust into Saaya, oscillating on top of her in an uncoordinated manner to hit each nerve. 

Saaya hissed at the pressure that had latched onto her shoulder, the solid teeth of her wife finding its way home and into her skin. Hands bunched up into her hair, pulling with vigour with each twirl of Saaya's finger and palm bringing her closer, the sharp stings of arousal making Arisa convulse over her wife.

Whispered words of longing floated into Arisa's reddened ear, of not needing to hold back. 

Of how Saaya was there.

 _Always_ had been. 

So Arisa let herself go; unable to hold back and cried out into the crook of Saaya's neck as she was plunged into a respite so potent that her body remained rigid throughout it while she came. 

Saaya was panting at the weight of the way Arisa was in the midst of her empyrean orgasm, giving her everything, feeling it drip through her fingers when she languidly pulled out. 

It was so satisfying to feel the quivers run through her wife's small frame when she collapsed onto Saaya's body fully, tucking herself into the brunette's chest as her lips skimmed over the woman's breast while she came down from the apex of her rapture. 

And Saaya was only happy to guide her down when wrapping her arms over the blonde's body, the unsullied one going into Arisa's hair and the other resting over her upper spine. 

The pace at which Arisa's heart was vibrating against her chest was both concerning yet pleasing. 

Saaya stroked the long blonde hair whilst pressing a kiss to the top of Arisa's head, lingering her lips against the damp strands. 

If it wasn't for the breath condensing on the slope of her chest and the shaky fingers gripping her hip, Saaya would have presumed that Arisa had exerted herself to continue but that wasn't quite so when she spoke up but Saaya couldn't quite catch it. 

"Hm?". 

"I said I love you". 

Saaya could hear the pout in her wife's tone so she chuckled, blue eyes resting in content. 

"You've been saying that a lot tonight, you know". 

"I guess I won't say it anymore then". 

Arisa punctuated that with a pinch to Saaya's hip before the brunette beneath her moved, turning them around till she was side to side with Arisa. 

Their legs automatically tangled into each other's like it was second nature, arms following suit, like vines fortifying a rose. 

Saaya smiled and pecked Arisa's lips, "That's too bad, I'm hoping to hear it in the next ten years too, Arisa" she said and kissed her again, "And the ten years following that" she added. 

Arisa feigned an eye roll even though the luminous glow in them depicted the ebullience she felt. 

The idea of picturing them together as the decades flew by till they reached the end of the lives was incomprehensible. 

And yet, Arisa couldn't see it being any other way than just that. 

"Hm, sounds like a lot of years to spend with someone like me. You sure you're ready for that?". 

If Saaya's beguiling smile wasn't enough of an answer, the lilting tone of her voice and her hand sweeping over Arisa's cheek signified just how prepared she was for such a lifetime. 

" _I've been ready for that since the moment I met you_ ". 


End file.
